Enquanto você dormia
by tsunadesenseii
Summary: O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estava ali, paralisada, deslumbrada com a cena, que de tão perfeita, parecia pintura, algo intocável. Draco Malfoy dormia e era impossível ignorar o quanto ele era bonito visto daquela maneira...


**Enquanto você dormia**

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estava ali, paralisada, deslumbrada com a cena, que de tão perfeita, parecia pintura, algo intocável. Nunca o vira assim, tranqüilo, sem a preocupação de ostentar a prepotência de sua família. Encostado em uma árvore, à beira do lago do castelo, ele dormia.

Percebi que eu não era a única a observá-lo, várias garotas que passavam por ali não conseguiam prosseguir e ignorar aquela cena inusitada. Draco Malfoy dormia e era impossível ignorar o quanto ele era bonito visto daquela maneira.

Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu, Herminione Granger, perdendo o meu tempo olhando para Malfoy. Algo estava errado, minha razão pedia para que eu saísse dali imediatamente, mas o meu coração não, e naquele momento a voz mais forte era a dele.

Sentei-me e fingi estar estudando qualquer coisa, mas logo fui interrompida por Padma Patil que se sentou ao meu lado suspirando por Malfoy.

-Ele é perfeito... – Afirmou com 'cara' de boba.

-Ele quem? – Tentei disfarçar.

-Draco Malfoy, claro. Ordinário, mas lindo... – Falou sorrindo Padma.

Olhei-a com reprovação, mas no meu íntimo eu concordava com ela, a cena era encantadora...

-Se eu pudesse, entraria nos sonhos dele só para saber o que o está deixando tão calmo, a ponto de não acordar com todo esse agito em volta dele.

-Duvido que ele sonhe com alguma coisa. – Falei com desdém, afinal era isso que todos esperavam de mim quando se tratava dele.

-Você, a única que poderia fazer isso, nem se importa. Que injustiça! – Falou ao se levantar.

-Não entendi, do que você está falando? – Perguntei.

-Lembra-se da aula da professora Minerva, sobre poderes únicos que diferem os bruxos entre si. Já se esqueceu qual é o seu? – Respondeu enquanto se afastava de mim. – Tenho que voltar ao mundo real.

Não. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Era errado. Lembrei-me das palavras da professora: _nunca abusem de seus poderes. Somente os utilizem quando necessário_. Mas a idéia de utilizar o meu só para satisfazer uma curiosidade momentânea não saía da minha cabeça.

Na verdade, descobri o meu poder especial quase sem querer e com o tempo percebi que ele era bem perigoso, afinal, entrar nas mentes das pessoas enquanto elas dormiam era algo totalmente invasivo, ainda mais neste caso, sem nenhuma razão especial.

Olhei ao meu redor, as últimas garotas já se afastavam; ele estava em meu campo visual sem nenhum obstáculo, tudo conspirava a meu favor. Mas não, eu não poderia fazer isso, era arriscado demais. Fazer ou não fazer? Não pensei mais, fechei os olhos, me concentrei e em segundos já estava na mente dele.

As cores de seus pensamentos não eram escuras e, para a minha total surpresa, oscilavam entre branco, prata e azul. Percebi que em seus sonhos ele estava em um lugar muito alto, havia um lago, uma pequena casa, muitos pássaros e flores. Draco sonhava com um lugar de profunda paz.

-Granger! O que faz aqui?

Olhei para trás, era Malfoy, mas como ele estava me vendo? Isso era impossível! Respirei fundo, não precisava me preocupar, afinal quando ele acordasse seria só mais um sonho.

-Perdida. Não consigo encontrar o caminho de volta para Hogwarts. – Improvisei, já esperando uma resposta mal educada dele.

-Então somos dois. – Respondeu sorrindo. - Estou completamente perdido, há horas estou procurando o caminho de volta, mas este lugar é tão bonito que sempre me distraio com algo.

Assustei-me com aquela resposta. Mas como eu estava em seu inconsciente, talvez eu estivesse conhecendo um Draco oculto, jamais revelado.

-Eu sei o que está pensando Granger. Mas acredite, este lugar me deixou em paz, aqui nada importa, nem mesmo o seu sangue.

Dei um sorriso nervoso, era estranha essa proximidade entre nós dois, estava me sentindo atraída por ele.

-Na verdade, se eu pudesse, ficaria aqui por mais tempo, o peso que sempre carrego comigo desapareceu, consigo pensar melhor, neste lugar consigo encarar a vida de maneira mais simples, sem imposições, obrigações...

**É isso aí!  
Como a gente achou que ia ser  
A vida tão simples é boa  
Quase sempre**

-Queria me sentir assim também! – (Não acredito que falei isso!) – Quer dizer, sentir-me bem...

-Venha comigo antes de irmos! Quero te mostrar um lugar.

Hesitei um pouco. Mas, o que tinha de mal em acompanhá-lo? Para ele era apenas um sonho. Ele me estendeu a mão e quando a peguei, senti o meu rosto queimar. O que eu estava fazendo?

Ele me guiou para a beira do lago e fez sinal para que eu sentasse ali.

-Observe a cor da água. – Pediu.

Era incrível, conforme o vento tocava a superfície, a água mudava de cor. Não contive o impulso de tocar a água, Draco me acompanhou.

-Sabe, vivemos em um lugar tão incrível que nos acostumamos e acabamos por não valorizar as coisas simples que existem nele: o lago, o castelo, a floresta, até mesmo o entardecer. Já percebeu o quanto é bonito o pôr do sol em Hogwarts?

-Sim. Mas o que mais me encanta é a lua vista do observatório. – Respondi sinceramente.

-Você poderia me levar lá um dia? Nunca observei a Lua do observatório.

Apenas sorri. Sabia que jamais isso iria acontecer.

**É isso aí!  
Os passos vão pelas ruas  
Ninguém reparou na lua  
A vida sempre continua**

Ele deitou-se, olhou para o céu e fechou os olhos. A cena se repetiu, minha vontade era de me aproximar mais, tocar o seu rosto, sentir o calor de sua pele que tantas vezes me pareceu fria, sem vida. Eu havia pedido completamente o controle da situação, queria ficar ali com ele, mas sabia que a qualquer momento ele iria acordar e este sonho bom acabar.

Draco Malfoy era incrivelmente bonito, seus traços perfeitos me deixavam tonta, nunca havia me aproximado tanto para percebê-los. Meu maior inimigo, meu único desejo proibido.

**Eu não sei parar de te olhar  
Eu não sei parar de te olhar  
Não vou parar de te olhar  
Eu não me canso de olhar  
Não sei parar  
De te olhar  
**

-Você ainda está aí? – Me perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Sim. Por quê? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Pensei que estivesse sonhando. Está tudo tão perfeito que não parece ser real. Este lugar...você...não consigo acreditar que seja verdade.

**É isso aí!  
Há quem acredite em milagres**

-Às vezes sonhamos com o que realmente queremos. – Ele prosseguiu. – Sei que nunca fui educado com você, mas acredite: tudo o que lhe falei não é verdade...

**Há quem cometa maldades  
Há quem não saiba dizer a verdade**

Não consegui dizer uma palavra.

-...escondo o que sinto para não atrapalhar os planos de meu pai...infelizmente ele já decidiu a minha vida por mim.

**É isso aí!  
Um vendedor de flores  
Ensinar seus filhos a escolher seus amores**

Não consegui conter as lágrimas. Nunca havia imaginado a opressão que deveria ser a vida de Draco. Nunca havia parado para pensar que ele era obrigado a ser daquela forma: prepotente, arrogante, mesquinho.

Ao ver as minhas lágrimas, ele se levantou e segurou a minha mão.

-Perdoe-me se a magoei. Nunca foi a minha intenção.

O abracei fortemente, talvez essa fosse a minha única oportunidade de senti-lo tão perto de mim.

Por um instante ele me olhou, senti suas mãos em meu rosto. Fechei os olhos. Senti sua boca na minha, suas mãos me envolverem, senti o ar me faltar. Por um momento desejei ficar ali para sempre, longe dos problemas, longe de qualquer coisa que me afastasse dele. Estava totalmente envolvida por Draco Malfoy, havia sido traída pelos meus próprios sentimentos. O sonho dele se tornou o meu também.

De repente um barulho ecoou por todo o lugar, uma espécie de chamado.

-Malfoy...acorde Malfoy...

Ele me olhou assustado.

Antes que ele acordasse, eu precisava sair de sua mente.

-Espere, não vá! – Ele gritou.

Eu não poderia me arriscar. Sumi diante de seus olhos incrédulos.

Quando retornei, percebi que quem o chamava era o professor Snape. Corri dali para não levantar qualquer tipo de suspeita a meu respeito. Havia sido um sonho e estava acabado, jurei nunca mais fazer isso novamente.

Durante os dias que se seguiram evitei ao máximo encontrar com Draco pelos corredores do castelo. Das poucas vezes que nos encontramos, percebi que nada havia mudado, ele continuava indiferente comigo, talvez ele nem se lembrasse mais daquele sonho.

Porém, eu jamais iria esquecer, embora quisesse. Já havia passado muito tempo e eu ainda sentia o seu toque em meu corpo, o seu beijo em minha boca, tudo muito real para mim. O observatório se transformou em meu único refúgio, lá eu estava mais próxima da lua, mais próxima das poucas lembranças boas que tinha de Draco.

No céu, a lua estava em sua fase mais bonita, mais radiante. Eu a observava distraidamente quando senti alguém se aproximar de mim. Me virei, era Malfoy.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei assustada.

Ele se aproximou de mim, o que fez o meu corpo estremecer.

-Você esqueceu a sua promessa?

Ele não poderia se lembrar.

-Demorei a perceber, mas eu nunca acreditei que o nosso encontro tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Você realmente estava lá. Não estava?

-Não sei do que você está falando. – Respondi aflita.

-Estou falando do lago, da nossa conversa, da lua, do nosso beijo...

Ele me puxou pela cintura e antes que eu pudesse me esquivar, ele me beijou. Não relutei me entreguei mais uma vez àquele beijo que eu tanto desejava sentir novamente e nos braços de Draco conheci um prazer que jamais pensei que existisse. Que jamais esquecerei...

**Eu não sei parar de te olhar  
Não sei parar de te olhar  
Não vou parar de te olhar**

Desta vez não era um sonho, mesmo que por apenas um momento, éramos um do outro, somente um do outro...

**Eu não me canso de olhar  
Não vou parar de te olhar**

**Música: É isso aí - Ana Carolina**


End file.
